It's strange like that
by Plixs
Summary: When the stitch-punks attempt to build their watch tower, there seem to be some deeper issues with the elders of the group.      :1x2:
1. Chapter 1

None of us see the world in black and while quite like 1 does. His world is conquered by so many shadows his sight is blinded. I sometimes wonder if he can even see himself.

*. . . .*

Tapping his fingers on the newly drawn blueprints, 2 pondered trying to figure out if they had everything they needed. He'd always liked to have the parts ready for big projects like these. They needed some way to map out the land. They also needed some way to track that beast just outside the door. So it was agreed they could create a watch tower. When really these blueprints where for the soon to be 'time out' tower; not that anyone realized it yet.

2 sighed. Not at that the drawing or the fact that it was nearly 1 in the morning. (They don't really have a time system.) It was the fact that he couldn't keep the numbers in his head from floating away. Only to be replaced by the amazement he had seen not too long ago. When 5 and him presented this plan to 1, (They needed the top of his room.) 2 felt something was off. Not only did 1 agree to it, there wasn't even a disagreement. Not that he was complaining. 2 was happy there was no struggle. It just seemed out of place. While 1 was in agreement, his sight was on 2 the rest of the visit. What was normally a cold shot threw the chest felt more like a observation that created a weird feeling.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm over thinking things again." He waved his hand as if to swat the thoughts away. "Everyone has their better days. We just got lucky." He smiled then. That always felt better. His smile seemed to comfort others when it helped him just was well; if needed. The stitch-punk rolled up the prints to stick them in 5's bag. They won't be using it just yet. There was still the matter of getting up the tallest part of the building. 2 chuckled thinking how lucky it was 5 wasn't afraid of heights or there might not be a watch tower. Filling his mind with less troubling thoughts he made his way thru the red curtains that created a small wind as 2 leads himself to his own room where the walls are lined with treasures…or trash. Depends how you look at it. Even 5 could admit some of the items where odd but the opinions didn't affect the style of the room. If 2 liked it he'd keep it. May be even turn it into something better. However if it's placed on his wall you might not be able to touch it. He took pried in his finding. The room was long too. Walking in his items remained to the left and his bed, sewing 'kit' and little table (with old booted plans and a picture of 6's drawing) where close to the right. He didn't have a hard door like most rooms either. Just torn sheet of burlap. 2 stretched out his back letting out a few sounds of metal rubbing against rust. Then to his bed, as soft and comfortable as he could make it. 2 may not use it that much but it's worth the effort to put together when he does. He passed out so fast he probably won't remember going to bed in the morning…or afternoon.

*. . . .*

2 came out feeling a lot better. Into the work room he slowly walked and stretched out his back again. There he noticed 5's bag right where he left it. Strange, because by force of habit 5 would always take that bag first thing in the morning and clearly that time period had left for the day. 2 didn't get to think about it much because he caught the whimpering sounds of a disturbed stitch-punk coming from the next room; 5's room. With the door partly open you could see 5 sitting next to the hunched stitch-punk marked 6 on his back. The boy was rocking himself while 5 rubbed his back to keep him calm. The inventor had welcomed himself in; 5 was too busy to answer the door. "What happened this time?" 2 asked.  
5 turned quickly to see his friend then sighed. "I'm not sure. He woke up like this. 8 came down and told me about him so…I brought him down here."  
"8 told you?" 2 questioned.  
"Well, 1 told 8 to tell me. It was 6 that woke 1 and then…"  
"And then he told 8 to get you. Right?" 2 was concerned it might not have gone down that way.  
"Yeah. Yeah that's it." 5 continued to rubbed 6's back. "I'm sorry 2 could we not…"  
"Work to day?" He said smiling lightly.  
The boy only nodded but his face showed he was sorry.  
"That's just fine. We would have had to late of a start any way." The smile grew. "I'm glad you took charge of this."  
"Oh…well…" 5 was, for the better part; embarrass. His head sunk into this shoulders as a nervous smile came about his face. "Th-thanks."

5 had been so quite before. It was hard for him to hold a conversation or even start one. Small responses, quick to withdraw, he had come a long way over the years. Not nearly as codependent anymore. But there was still a few time he's cling to 2. There was nothing wrong with that. Not to them any way. 2 turned to leave, "Alright. I'll just go up stairs to check on the other two then."  
"Um! Are you sure?" 5's spine straightened out with that worried-sick look.  
"I'm sorry?" 2 asked.  
"I mean, 1 was woken up pretty early so he'll be in a real bad mood today." He pleaded.  
"5 it will be alright. He may be cranky but he won't throw me out a window." 2 chuckled as he left leaving 5 to return his attention to the one who needed it.

*. . .*

That hallway was gifted with color that afternoon. The sun was out so the stain glass windows blessed the room with colors enlightening 2's mood. Pity though, it would have been a good day to work on the top tower. The clouds wouldn't have been so heavy and their sight would have reached out so far from all angels. But what can you do? Into that elevator 2 started working the crank. The task of working that thing all the way up helped stop his constant pondering. So sometimes he would even forget why he even wanted to go up to the tower.

He spotted the irritable leader over by the calendar. He had his staff in the left hand while his other hand rubbed under his optics. He was tired alright. 2 didn't exit the bucket. He just stood there looking at the stitch-punk in red. Just…watching. It was something he'd done before but never really addressed why he did that. To him it was just another passing thought he would push away. He hands barley touched the door before 1's voice echoed "What do _you_ want?" 2 winced at that sound of 'you'. He had always said it in such a way that made 2 feel he was only a painful bother to 1. This would always cause his happy mood to fall down a few steps.

Opening to door 2 walked out in 1's direction. He was looking for 8, another habit; but he wasn't there this afternoon. Probably outside fooling around. "If it's of any use, I came to see how you were doing." He stopped about two feet away from 1. "I heard about 6 and wanted to make sure what I was told really happened."  
That's when 1's expression tightened looking like he had just been insulted on a personal level. "Oh really." He started to close the boundary between them. "What did you hear?"  
2 stood firm not in the least bit intimidated. "I heard 6 woke you up and you sent 8 to get 5 so he'd take him away."  
"That's right I did. Was there something ells in mind, 2?" Closer he came.  
"Well there's a first time for everything." 2 spoke not looking away from the leader's face. Hearing his heavy footsteps approaching. "I've just noticed you can be a bit irrational at times."  
1 looked as though he could hit 2 for that. Still he refrained from acuity touching him. He only looked down at him, like the superior he thought he was. "Be that as it may." He struggles to keep his voice down. "It's kept up alive this long, dare I remind you."  
"No need to." There is was again. 2's strong look was suddenly fading. 1 was so close, he was right over him! So 2's view lowered from 1's face to the reflection of that red gem that kept 1's cape of power around him. He could feel his face warming up but kept it at bay. That leader had always miss taken this action as intimidation. This was found to be in his favor as of now.  
"Then you shouldn't be so suspicious of me." 1 turn, starting to rub his head due to the pain. 2 was quiet at first. Daringly he did look up at him. Now 2 was caring a bit of an upset look. "I'm sorry."  
The other stitch-punk turned to him, once again annoyed; only to quickly turn away. "As you should be! You're lucky I was able to think with all that yelling. I wasn't passed out all day like you."  
2 snapped up, "I was up late!" Right back up to anger. It was shocking how emotions just jump from one to the other around 1.  
"Oh right, that petty little watch tower of yours." 1 grumbled. "Suddenly it doesn't sound like such a good idea."  
2's mouth dropped as he stepped forward. "You've already agreed to let us make it. Don't dismiss it because of a headache."  
"Well we really don't need one!" He turned. "If you would just stay inside!"  
"We've been over this 1. There are so many things you're missing just by staying in here all the time."  
"You're going to get us all killed if you keep going out there!" 1 shouted, slamming his staff down just slipping by 2. He felt trapped by this motion. "All I see is a dead world with trash and a beast really to take you away!"

There was such a long pause. Both stitch-punks just stared at each other with detectable breathes from the argument. 2 was the one to lighten up. His shoulders lowered "…take..._you_ away?" He quoted the leader. When he said 'you' this time, it was different. It might have even been, upset. 1 just tightened his grip, the staff shaking in his hand. "Yes 2, you! That beast is going to get you and no one will help you when it does!"


	2. Chapter 2

His methods and morals show no concern for himself. This selflessness may appeal to everyone ells but his need to know will bring their own consciousness to him.

*. . . . *

1 was sitting on his bed greatly bothered. He had slept a good two hours at the most. Yesterday went horribly wrong. Him and 2 both left feeling stressed and unsatisfied with each other and today construction begins. That means everyone (but 6) would be working around and above him on that new room. That also means noise; lots of it. The only was to escape it is to live down on the bottom floor fore a while till they where done. He might not have a choice. The throne room will be cluttered with so many planks of wood. Rope, scraps all over the place. There was just no point in staying there to get buried in rubble. No one would see him. Then again, may be they'd all like that. So 1 sat himself up, grabbing his leadership apparel. He fixed him self up and left with out grabbing his staff. Wither he just didn't care or slipped his mind could be debated. It was unusual non the less. He moved out into the wide room of colors. Seem the sun has made its second day of appearance. Was the whole week going too be like this? Things were just changing left and right. Miner changes yes, still it was one thing after another.

Looking over 1 could spot 7 speaking with 8 in the corner. Sounded like she was convincing him to assist them. 1 could only shake his head as he walked to the lift and find the ropes moving. Someone was coming up. He stepped back as the bucket arrived and two little blue twins wiz past him to cling onto the arms of the female stitch-punk accost the room. They each had a long wrap of rope in their arms. 7 smiles and 8; with his arms crossed, even had to chuckle. Back in the elevator 5 literally hid his face behind some strange building materials. 2 was with him to, just looking up at 1; not mad or upset, but he wasn't smiling. He was holding one of the plans in his hand. 1 returned this stare looking irritated as always. He bet 2 didn't get much sleep either, not even notice 5 running past him. He then crossed his arms looking down at 2. "I take it _you'll_ be needing all this space?"  
He saw 2 wince at his speech. For some reason he liked that, but never showed it. Another strange thing is his shoulders will stiffen when ever 2 spoke to him in a siren tone. "Yes _we_ do." 2 responded. He always spoke to 1 so firmly. It was both interesting and annoying for the leader.  
"Figures." He mumbles, smacking into 2's shoulder as he passes into the elevator. He watches 2 cling to the side, giving him a quick glance before standing back up and leaving to join the others. The leader watched him walk off. His optics narrowed in focus. It was something he always did if 2 where to walk away from him. Anyone ells and he would have just looked the other way like they weren't worth his time, but not to the inventor. In a way he enjoyed it. How ever...

1 snapped out of it, looking to see if the other's even noticed his staring. Confirming that they hadn't he turned to release the hatch lock. There was a jump before the lift descended down. 1 leaned closed against the wall. He was angry at himself for what he just did. He always was. Every time he was caught gazing at that stitch-punk he'd beat the thoughts out of his head then blamed 2 on some accounts. This time there was not much to go on. He only spoke three words to him while doing it to something he, himself approved of. "Goddamn it." 1 muffled to himself. "I knew I should have said no! Now I'm stuck down here for God-knows how long." Looking back at it he may have not been in the right state of mind. When 2 asked him for permission for the room, the setting couldn't be more out of 1's comfort zone.

'2 caught him in the center of the hallway. The inventor had literally ran up to him. As 2 bent over to catch his breath 1 couldn't help but stare at his pulsating chest and childish smile. His shoulders scrunched up and he pulled his eyes away as 2 stood up right. 2 was just so exited about this idea. He tolled him all about it yet 1 only heard half of what he said from looking the other way, but he could feel 2 eagerly watching, eager for an answer. At first 1 shook off the idea. Claming it wasn't needed. Then 2 spoke to 1 about circumstances that would benefit him too. (about looking for the beast.) Still he wasn't sure. That's when 2's arms reached out. Placing both hands on 1, one of his chest and one on his shouldered as he pleaded again still smiling. For a second 1 felt something inside jump. He whipped around, practically yelling the words "Alright!" for the whole city to hear. Then when he heard 2 thank him proudly and run back off. 1 was left alone with 2's lingering touch. He reached up as if trying to rub the feeling away. He was a bit spoken by this feeling.'

The elevator met the bottom floor at last. 1 was still regretting his acceptance in this project. Something was going to happen for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

The ropes where set as they lunged up large planks of wood into the buildings top shaft. Up beyond the clouds it seemed to go. The stitch-punks have been at it for a good three hours now. The hard work was done, setting up the new lift composed of a basket and soft pillow. Thankfully not as long as the bucket lift. They continued on till dark. When the sky provided no more light the project was wrapped up for tomorrow's work. Everyone headed off to their own rooms feeling both accomplished and drained from the event. Walking to his room, 2 heard ringing of a small bell. When he looked around the hallway, the while stitch-punk was fiddling with his staff sitting on the one of the church pews. The inventor stopped, caught once again in a stare but of realization. 1 had nowhere to sleep. So 2 walked under the seat, hopped on some rubble and popped onto the pew right in front of 1. It scared the leader back into the arm rest. He bumped his head causing his hat to nearly fly off. Now sitting up 1 ask what is it he wanted. 2 replies, after a light laugh, "I wanted to offer my bed to you. You can't go to your room so you can us mine still we're done." He watched the leader cross his arms quite possibly pleased. But of course there was something to pick out. "Really? I don't plan on sharing."  
"Nor do I." Stressing the sentence. "I'm going ells where."  
"You can't be thinking of working some more." 1 stood, arm still crossed over for status.  
"Not hard work." 2 slipped off the pew onto the fallen church pieces. "If you don't want a bed to sleep on I could just go to sleep right now."  
"Don't you tease me." He slowly came down after 2. "You own me a room."

Soon 2 had delivered 1 to his room and quickly left. 1 passes the curtains into the room. The very first think he did in that room was knock off a flathead screwdriver. "Such a mess." Spoke the leader out loud. Optics scanning over the inventor's room. "He really expects me to sleep here to. All this junk could make anyone claustrophobic. How can he stand to be in here?" Slowly he walked down the long room. Sneering at almost every item on that wall. Carefully watching his step for any fallen pieces. Last time he entered this room it was barren and cold. The wind leaked threw the walls and there were splinters of wood that would fall from time to time. Yet now he looked, unable to deny that even with 2's garbage, it did assist with making the room more like home. It made 1 realized just how long it's been since he's come even in close contact with this room. He turned away, not feeling so well. As he turned he spotted 2's more useful belongings. Walking to the other wall 1 fingered at the desk, moving papers around. All the plans 2 would never complete lay on those scraps of paper. He was happy 2 didn't come to him with every idea. There was quite a stack of denied inventions here. Some of the more complicated one's he couldn't even make out. It made him a bit dizzy. So he moved away to this…rather small bed. Yes, 2 was shorter, but this bed was pretty tinny. 1 even checked to see if you could make it bigger somehow, but no. He was kicked out of his room only to come down and sleep on this walnut shell of a bed.

After groaning some more 1 finally hushed himself looking down at the disappointment. He slipped off his hat and cape, placing them both on the desk. Then he stuck his cane in an old can of tools. Now about to sit he stops; hearing someone from the outside. The stitch-punk straightened up looking ready to scold someone. Big surprise when 2 walked in. 1 merely frowned; looking away as he said, "Don't you knock?"  
2 on the other hand leaned down, looking right at 1. "This is my room. I'm not accustomed to knocking."  
It seemed 1's embarrassed. He felt strange without his normal attire on. "You knew I was in there."  
Thankfully 2 was too tired to start any arguments. "I came to get something that's all. I'll be out quickly so you can sleep."  
"Not on that." 1 pointed. "You can't even fit on that."

2 leaned against a clear spot on the wall. He looked worn out from today, it looked like he needed a good pot of coffee. So he rubbed his sore arms to stay awake. "Did you even try it yet?" He offered taking 1's attention. "I assure you you'll fall right asleep." The leader looked at the bed for a short moment but his attention was really on 2. He watched 2 yawn and possibly start to nod off.  
"If that's so, why don't you just take it?" He shifted an eyebrow watching 2 shake his head.  
"We took your room for the week so this is the best I could do…It's fair isn't it?"  
"Fair? Is that all? I can assure you no one ells would have offered." 1 began to walk to 2. The stitch-punk in front of him wouldn't last much longer. But that look on 2's face made him stop.  
"…I can't do something nice that you won't question can I 1?"  
1 stood there tapping his fingers on his arm. "Because you're the only one who does those kinds of things." Just inches away he had that rough look again.  
2 had nothing to say, causing a long line of silence to fall over them. 1 could see him searching for some explanation in his mind. He knew 2 wouldn't find it, it was just natural and 1 knew that. So he started off, "Since this conversation is done, and you're about to fall over yourself, I'm going to sleep ells where."  
"One…" 2 spoke quickly, looking up to the leader, three inches away, now two, then…then he tripped. A screw driver he had encountered earlier had caught his foot by surprise. 1 struggled to keep his balance, only to fall into the stitch-punk in front of him. That stitch-pink reaches out to the side, hoping to grab something with no use. They both hit the ground.

Hearing metal finger against the wooden floor, 2 opened his optics quickly realizing who was on top of him. He froze. 1's arms where by his side, clinging to the floor. He was touching him, not on purpose but still, he could feel his skin against his own. 1's chest pressing against his leather vest. Pushing up on him. Feeling 1's cheek literally brush past his face as the leader rose. Even 1's hips where in a provocative place by human standards. There was nothing 2 felt he could do as his face heated up quicker than a lit match. He couldn't stop looking up at 1, it gave him such a new, unexplored feeling.

Not to say 1 didn't notice. When he lifted the front part of his body to find 2 to be the one who has broken his fall; that same stiffness in his shoulders spread out his body in an instant just like the travailing warmth from his face. Nearly paralyzing him a he locked in eye contact. His breaths became known as well as that slight shaking motion in his arms. 2 was too tired to move as 1 was frozen. His mind was still comprehending the situation. What was to be done now? Something was happening to both of them. Something that has not yet been recognized clearly enough.

…

It was 2 who moved first. His hands were brought to the knot of his chest. A hand slowly coming over the tangled laces. It made 1 heat up further. 2 started to stretch out his hand, reaching for 1. His fingers only braces him for a second before the leader jumped off him.  
"Ah!" 2 gasped in surprise. 1 had launched himself onto his feet leaving 2's shaken hand out on the cold. His chest pounding in deep breaths, trying to slow them down no use. Finally he zoomed past 2, grabbing his things and got the hell out of there. 2 tried to call him back. "Wait…Wait!" but it was no use. 1 was easily frightened by what he couldn't see. This feel was still in the dark for so long, he couldn't accept it. "One….please wait…" 2 quietly whispered knowing it was no good. He brought his hand down to the ground then himself. Eyes scanning the ground. What was he trying to do?

In the hallway 1 had retreated under one of the destroyed pews. He knew he wouldn't be fallowed. Still he lay against the wooden seat still failing to restore his normal breathing rate. His lips quivered while his body shook. Confused he kept saying 'Stop it! Stop it!' in his head. He couldn't run away from this feeling. All he could was pray it go away. Just go away and leaven him for good.


	4. Chapter 4

"Two...Two!" 7 rose her voice to the inventor holding a nail in place. He realized he needed to movie in order to complete the task.  
"Oh I'm sorry." He moves away as 7 hammered it down.  
"2 did something happen? You're not really enjoying yourself." The girl pointed out holding the hammer back up.  
"Just a, not enough sleep I suppose."  
"That never affected you before..." 5 added. They had completed the floor of the tower but 2 had been keeping quiet nearly the whole time.  
"I don't know. My mind's not really here at the moment." 2 wondered why.  
8 chuckled from the side view. The all turned as 7 asked. "What's so funny?" The bug lug only shrugged with a "Nothin" and walked to the basket to go down. 7 couldn't help but put her hands on her hips. It was rare of 8 to know something they didn't.

5 looked to his mentor. "Did something happen last night?"  
"Nothing-" 2 paused. "...Nothing to much." His frown shifted to the left side of his mouth. Last night was nothing. A mistake. They just fell is all.  
"You sure?" 5's shoulders dropped; now standing up.  
"Absolutely!" He smiled standing as well. "I must be having an off day."  
"Well." 7 spoke. "Tomorrow's another day right?" She smiled; quoting what 2 would always say to her on her 'off days.'  
The three of then left the tower for the evening. Down to the first floor, everyone descended to their domains. On 2's way he couldn't help but to look for the leader. If it was last night that was bothering him, he needed to sort it out for good.

The leader was cleverly hidden in a broken pew near the front of the church. It was the bell that gave him away. 2 approached the leader with plenty of space between them. He called out to him with nothing but a "Leave me be." response.  
"I need to talk to you." 2 stated.  
"There is nothing to talk about." 1 grumbled.  
"And I want to make sure of that." He stood firm as 1 emerged out of his hut.  
"Say that again?" 1 spoke tiredly.  
"I wanted to make sure..." 2 looked at the ground. "...That last night was nothing but an accident. Right?"  
"What ells would it be?" 1 turned in the opposite direction of the stitch-punk; not wanting to look at him for some reason.  
2 shrugged. "It did get a little strange, but you're right. It was nothing." He wanted to leave. He should have left him but he couldn't. "Did you sleep here?"  
"Is it that difficult to figure out?" The leader rolled his optics.  
"I knew it. My offer's still open you know."  
"I'm not sleeping on that bed!"  
"You don't have to." 1 raised an eyebrow at him. "I was able to think up something this morning. Something more your size. It's all ready."  
The leader hesitated for only a short while. His back was killing him from sleeping on the stone , 1 was lead into the work room where indeed a bigger bed was made up. He gave 2 a jester to leave and he did.

2 trotted off and feel into his own bed. He thought he'd sleep better tonight. Yet in the covers he couldn't sleep. He laid there for a while with a busy mind. He was thinking of 1 even though the incident was resolved. 1 didn't have to sleep on the floor. He had a bed all to himself. A bed all to him...  
2 sat up right immediately. He had a sudden realization. '1 in Bed!' Why was he thinking of that? The stitch-punk laid his hands over himself and felt the temperature change with in him. He was so embarrassed it just caused him to blush harder. He balled up with knees against his chest wanting this to cease. What ever it was it wasn't right. You could hear his breaths where shaken from the sudden reaction. He had fallen back against the bed thinking the same thing._ 'Please stop. please stop. Please stop!'_ He really couldn't comprehend this. All he had to do was think about 1 and his body reacted. How could this be happening?

[If you're still reading this; how about a review? :D]_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up, 1 felt better then yesterday no questions asked. Surprisingly grateful 2 gave him his own space this time. He stretched out his back and dressed up. Moving out of the room where a whimper caught his ear (So to speak). Sneaking over near another room he spotted two stitch-punks in a bit of a disagreement.

"I think you can manage alone. It's about time you try something yourself." 2 reassured his apprentice standing out in the door. The boy shook his head at the idea.  
"I don't see why you can't come and...Oh I don't know; observe just to make sure?" He was fixing the strap accost his chest that held his backpack up.  
"You worry too much. You have the plan and the tools. Not to mention lots of help. Putting up the roof shouldn't be too hard." 2 had his hands around his waist still holding a weak smile.  
"Alright..." 5 sighed feeling sad about his mentor's absence but nerves as hell about going on his own.  
"You where practically working without me yesterday. It may be strange but I do need a work break." 2 shrugged.  
"M-hm." 5 turned away weirded out by that statement alone. "I'll come back, umm later."

1 raised an eyebrow. 2 doesn't want to work? That's the only thing he knew how to do. He sighed loudly shaking his head that caught the distant stitch-punk's attention. He wasn't given a 'Good morning' or 'How did you sleep?' Instead, 1 was more or less dissed by his expression. 2 gave a ten second glace then a quick retreat into his room. It started a spark of anger that crushed a wall or restraint. Tempted to march into that room 1 made it half way there when he start to wonder why he even cared what 2 thought of him. He didn't care what anyone ells said as long as he was in charge of the group. Then again, he didn't like them having secrets and as of now, 2 was hiding something from everyone. That just fired him up.

1 quite literally busted in. The unexpected punk jumped back into a small desk. He fell back landing on some paper work. The leader just started verbally attacking him. "What is wrong with you! ?"  
"What do you mean?" 2 asked.  
"You don't want to work, you don't want any company and you're not acting like yourself! What the hell is going on?" He rapidly approached him. Watching 2 shrink in his shoulders; looking around for some logical answer.  
"I- I've been working too much that's all." He was backed against the wall with a pissed of 1 in front of him. There was not an easy way around this situation.  
"I have never heard you say such a thing. If anything you'd wish there was no night so you wouldn't have to stop working. You're lying to everyone and I want to know why."  
"That's..." 2 pushed 1 back to stand. He stood firm in front of the towering leader. "If you have to know, I'm not working because I haven't been able to focus."  
"What ells could be on your mind?" 1 could have laughed at the idea. Yet 2's reaction led him astray. He wait for any answer at all wither it be the truth or a lie. With just no answer, 1 knew this is what he wanted to know. 2 shoulders lowered with one hand coming to his bow. 1 ask, "What is it 2?"  
2 shook his head still fingering his laces.  
1 backed up. Watch the metal fingers over the bow still made him uneasy. More so then before. He saw 2 was...green in the face. But not just his face, his body as glowing. 1 stumbled back in surprise. "You're glowing!"

"Uh? !" 2 felt his face. It was illuminating and warm just like last night, only it wasn't just his face. The light could be seen threw the holes in his chest too. He couldn't hide it. 2 moved as fare from 1 as he could. Once he hit the wall he stuttered. "1 p-please get out."  
The leader was backing toward the door. Staring at the strange phenomenon he had a right mind to leave. But honestly he wasn't really afraid of this. 1 gripped his staff with both hands. "What's going on here?" To himself. He wondered why such a thing was… attracting him.  
"1 please!" Horribly embarrassed, 2 just wanted to be left alone. "I don't know b-but you have to leave." This shouldn't have happened so suddenly.  
1 stood where he was, he didn't know what to say. This was just so odd, but the sight made him hot to. He turned away feeling his own chest. The feeling was drawing him to 2…

1 stood up. Once more he looked to the other being the room, lighting up the dark corner. With every breath the leader took he felt more compelled to approach 2. This order from his body was not ignored. He did as it wanted.  
2 held Tightly to himself. The footsteps where not disappearing, only getting closer. When his head rose up, 1's arms where on either side of the wall. Holding 2 in that corner nearly panting with such sudden breathes. That face, the look was something 2 had not seen from 1. He fully turned asking, "Why haven't you left?" Still his voice in a quivered. The leader over him wasn't thinking. He lowered his face and…


	6. Ending Chapter

1 came to 2's face, mouth half opened. He had attempted pressing his lips to 2's but the smaller stitch-punk pulled back- head hitting the wall behind them. At a second attempt, the cornered stitch-punk swiftly moved away; escaping the pressure. "One- uoff!" The inventor backed into a box of bolts. "Why are you trying to kiss me?" He spoke in shock.  
1 didn't have a spoken answer. It was just a strange feeling that drew him. So he frowned, getting ready to turn tables. "You don't feel the same?"  
2 kept his optics on 1. "Feel what?"  
"I don't know what to call it!" He shouted and pointed at the punk. "Just look at yourself! You know what I mean."  
Some how 2 blushed harder. But he didn't like it. "1 I'm not interested in you… and you're not very fond of me either…"  
Giving a sly look he replied. "You don't look uninterested."  
"Well are you?"

There was no answer. 2 stepped back showing 1 the door to leave. The tension was causing the glow to fade quickly. 1 slowly walked out of the room, watched the color disappear just before he did.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The week fallowed threw like any other. 2 was admiring 5 up in the completed watch tower. They had been up scouting the land around them. 5 smiled as he looked to the sky falling into night. "I think we should go back down before it gets to dark."  
"You can go on. I want to see the sky from here."  
"Alone?"  
"If the clouds clear I'd like to see the stars."  
"Well, don't fall asleep up here." 5 looked worried.  
"You really believe I'd do that?"  
"….umm." He didn't answer properly.  
"I'm not going to fall asleep I promise." He assured him.  
"Alright then." On that note, 5 left 2 where he was.

It didn't clear up that night. The clouds where thin but not enough so see the specks of light. The only lighting was the illuminating moon from behind them. Leaning against the railing, 2 didn't take his eyes off the sky. He thought if he waited long enough he'd get a change. Yet time doesn't past quickly when you're alone. He could feel himself leaning onto a daze. Getting harder to keep focused. Just for a moment he shut his eyes. A little breeze brushed his face, and a hand brushed his back. 2 lifted his head. "5?" Turning, "I wasn't sleeping-" the images of the leader made him jump back on the railing. 1 had grabbed him, pulling the punk up against his chest. "Are you trying to fall off?"  
"What!" 2 felt a bit insulted. His hands fell on 1's chest. "You scared me! I wasn't expecting anyone back up here."  
"Then why did you think I was 5?"  
"Because he thought I would fall asleep or-…" 2 fell silent. He wasn't just against 1's chest but on his lap as well. He must have been taken up quickly for him not to notice. Now, however; he felt embarrass again. 1 kept quiet as 2's optics scaled the situation, soon lifting those wide pupils looked up at him. "1 why are you here?"

Unsure of what he was thinking of, the white punk grew a tight but just as unsettling face as the being on his lap. He brought a hand to the back of 2's head. The moment that punk tried to move, he struck. Pushing 2's face up to his in a kiss and holding him there. His free hand grabbed the waist line quickly after as a reinforcement.  
2 pushed and struggled to get away. His hands even punching at 1's chest due to the action taken against him. Small muffled sounds came from his mouth wanting to escape. Yet the kiss was left unbroken. Their bodies held even closer. 2 froze with his hands now on 1's shoulders. The kiss became soft as he settled down.

They came apart, both breathing noticeably from the light fight. The leader looking down; the inventor looking up. Now they could see a glow on each other's faces. That same glow could be seen from the holes in 2's chest once more. 1 tapped on a rim that surrounded the lace entrances. 2 looked down, then to 1. His hand came over the other's. "I wonder… if you're the same." He took that hand into both of his. "I also wonder… how this possible." Now confused.  
1 brought his hand out of the inventor's grip and placed it on his cheek. "I don't know. This whole thing is ridiculous!...but…" He shut his trap. Saying it's just a 'feeling' wasn't an answer for either of them.

2 could see 1 struggling. In his nature he smiled. "I have to admit… it was daring of you to do that."  
Turning away 1 asked, "Well?"  
"…Well what?"  
"Did you like it?"  
"Oh." A brief moment of overview. "I guess I did."  
"It would have been better if you didn't hit me." He eyed 2 for that.  
"I'm sorry I- that's not fair! I didn't know what you were doing. You didn't have permission to do that."

"Do I have permission now?" 1 leaned in. 2 just shuddered before covering his mouth to stop. 1 moved his hand away from his mouth. "If that's a no, then I order you to kiss me."  
"Bu- but that's even worse!" Yet it somehow leads him to blush even harder.  
"Does it really? You never listen anyway."  
"…That's not true."

2 lifted his hands up to the other punk, his head fallowed till their lips met. That glow in them was a warm feeling of pleasure that grew just as they grew closer. That kiss approved the feeling. They soon made out with a strong will to join. It grew stronger till 2 was forced open. His yelp drew no alarm for he didn't pull away. He too opened the leader –but with care. Their arms circled around each other for the seams to meet. The greeting of both souls lit up the top tower like a green lighthouse. It granted them with sounds from another they could only describe as enjoyable pleads for more. The process –to them alone- lasted significantly long. So much was shared and felt within those few moments in each other's arms. Even when it was over, they stayed together. It was a time you only wanted to think of the now you could enjoy. Rather than the fearful tomorrow.

But when the next day came, 2 awoke first. He felt the leader's cape over them like a blanket. And when he sat up to view the sleeping 1, someone ells stole his attention. He turned to see his apprentice in a speechless state.

"Oh! Ahuu…Morning?"


End file.
